


惊喜

by Sophy_hesu



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M, 酒后乱性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophy_hesu/pseuds/Sophy_hesu
Summary: 美女喝太多酒可不好哦
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 20





	惊喜

**Author's Note:**

> 二刷了猛禽小队，随便写个pwp都算不上的短篇爽爽  
> 文笔奇差，请勿当真

睡在一堆鸭绒枕头里的男人因为头痛从睡梦中惊醒，像被一根钢丝扯着头皮一样疼。他翻身从床上起来，眼前一阵黑。视力恢复后首先看到的是自己散落在地上的深红色睡袍，这代表着他自己是光着的。他吓得赶紧把袍子从地上捞起裹在身上，同时一个铁扣被带起又掉在地上，是皮带上的铁扣。

等等，哪来的皮带？

他又下意识的赶紧看向自己的床——Zsasz面朝下趴在自己的床上睡得正香。Roman脑子卡壳了一秒，开始扯着自己头发努力思考昨晚发生的事，嘴里念叨着我做了什么我做了什么。断断续续的记忆和支离破碎的话语在他脑中混成一团，不成条理，让他变得焦灼。

Fuck，他什么也想不起来。昨晚的记忆是一堆破烂的玻璃渣，东一片西一片。情绪极度不稳定的Roman因为不完全的记忆瞬间火冒三丈，任何搅乱他思绪的东西都会让他失去情绪控制，破口大骂或者顺手甩了他能拿到的任何东西。

Zsasz的声音在他耳边萦绕。Romie，你的皮肤很细嫩你知道吗。

零碎的记忆画面里他似乎有印象自己吻上Zsasz，迷迷糊糊的挂在他身上，把他拖进自己的卧室。不不不，Roman你做了什么。或许昨晚喝那么多酒不是个什么好的选择。这之后是接连不断的亲吻声和不成句子的喘息声，Zsasz把他推进床里，抽掉他现在身上这件丝绸睡衣，冰凉的触感，他粗糙的手掌游走在自己胸膛，被他压着的重量感。这些东西开始隐约浮现。

Fuck，Roman，fuck。

Zsasz把他操在床里让他发出不断的尖叫混合着喘息，一只手扯着他的头发，身下一阵阵的水声，数不清次数的乳头上和嘴上被撕咬的痛感。Roman赶紧摸了摸自己的嘴唇，有点疼。不不这不是真的。

这不是真的。他瞬间变的气愤，抓起手边的酒杯砸出去。床上的人被锐耳的响声惊醒。

怎么了Roman？

他没有回答，跪在床边呢喃着NoNoNoNo，这不是真的，两手插在头发里揉乱自己的毛。Zsasz悄悄走到他身边抓起他的双手告诉他，没关系，没事发生，冷静冷静，没关系。Roman遍撇起嘴微微依偎在他身上，一脸想要哭的样子，但却没有哭声也没有眼泪，只有又像啜泣又像喘息的声音。就像知道了黑金丝雀背叛他那次一样，心痛又愤怒，哭腔中带着情绪的发泄。

我能告诉你昨晚你很享受，还很积极主动。Zsasz在他耳边告诉他，用手指抚上他低着的脸，指甲缝里还残留着不知道是谁的血。Roman僵住了，缓缓抬起头。你会一直在我身边吗Victor，你要一直陪着我，我怕，Victor你不能离开我，你必须一直陪着我。他颤抖的重复说着。

我会的，Roman我会的。

听到了回答的Roman便僵硬的靠在Zsasz身上，微微喘息。


End file.
